Wrong Number
by volkova21
Summary: Regina gets a text from a wrong number that won't leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, Death Inc was starting to get a little heavy for me, and my muse has run off to find some fluff- namely this. Itll be quite a bit shorter but still a multi-chap. Mostly texting between Regina and an OC sorry, it starts out kinda dark. TW for mentions of suicide/depression. Promise itll get better, and maybe a little suprising. R &R, still in the air if I should continue or not. (oh and bold text is from Regina, italics is from the other person)**

* * *

Regina frowned, feeling her phone vibrate in the pocket of her blazer, she pulled it out, swiping her thumb across the screen. Her frown once again made an appearance when she saw it was a text, from an unfamiliar number. She ignored it and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, continuing on with her work.

She'd barely had time to mourn the loss of her boyfriend Robin before being pulled right back into work with some emergency or other. The other board members had pulled her back in, threatening that their business deal was about to fall through. And here she was, not even two days later, sitting behind her dark wood desk, in her power suit, glasses perched upon her nose, fighting back tears, as she shuffled through stacks of paper.

Not even a minute had passed when her phone buzzed again. It was another text, from that same number. She sighed and angrily swiped open the message chain.

 _You'll never guess what I saw_

 _You there?_

 **Who's this?**

 _Oh shit, sorry, wrong number._

Well, Regina chuckled to herself, this was going to be the highlight of her day. She once again tucked her phone back into her pocket and resumed her work, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

It wasn't until hours later when she finally pulled herself from her work, her stomach growling, and she realized she was hungry. She sighed, took off her glasses and placed them on her desk before standing to leave. Her phone buzzed again.

She pulled it out, seeing the same number from earlier, another text.

 _Dude! Your girl's here with some guy. Did you break up?!_

 **Wrong number again. I assure you, I have no "girl".**

 _Shit, and I triple checked it this time. My bad._

 **Maybe you should invest in some glasses.**

 _LOL Maybe, you know a good doctor?_

Regina put her phone back into her pocket and walked out of her office, locking the door behind her with a slight shake of her head. She had more important things to do than to continue this banter with an unknown person.

Her phone began to buzz once again, she ignored it the first time, but when the buzzing continued she realized it was a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, no, not yet, alright, sounds good. Yeah, I'll see you soon," She hung up the phone with a slight smile, leave it to Emma to be concerned about her wellbeing. She may have only started off as a secretary, and not a very good one at that, but the two had somehow become close friends.

At times, like this one, it seemed like she was the only one to truly care about Regina's wellbeing, and for that, she was thankful. It had been rough, losing Robin, it had been a tragic accident, run over by a car. He'd been crossing the street and a car had appeared almost out of nowhere, not literally of course, but the driver had run a red light and struck him, full force. He'd died on impact, and Regina had felt her heart split in two, she had never admitted it aloud, but she had loved him, wholly and completely, and the gaping hole left in her heart had destroyed her.

Thankfully, she had Emma there to help her pick up the piece, Emma had been a godsend, making sure she ate regularly, took care of herself, and kept her home clean. She had been in a depressed funk after receiving news of his tragic passing and had refused to leave her bed. Her overly eager to please blonde secretary had been there for her when everyone else had left her behind.

Her phone buzzed again, and she pulled it out, thinking Emma had forgotten to tell her something. That number again, she let out an irritated sigh, were they ever going to stop texting her?

 _Might be a long shot here, but I don't have many friends, so what do you say?_

 **Why would I be 'friends' with someone whose name I don't even know?**

 _Name's Nick, how about now?_

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the response before giving a slight shrug, she typed out the next message, **Regina.**

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and stepped inside the restaurant, casually looking around for Emma. She found her sitting at the bar, a drink in hand, leaning in closely to the brunette who sat next to her. The blonde turned and looked at her, face lighting up, a big grin spreading across her face, and she excused herself from the brunette.

"Hey," She said, nervously, almost questioningly, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist in a loose hug, "how you doin'?"

Regina smiled at her, "I'm okay."

Dinner continued on easily between the two of them, and Regina was able to forget for a moment that she was once again alone. Her mind however, kept flitting back to that number that kept texting her, that couldn't seem to get the number right. It had certainly been the most entertaining part of her day and she mentioned it in passing, hoping to give Emma a laugh like the one she'd had at his expense.

When they parted ways, Regina found herself checking her phone for any more messages from this mysterious guy.

 _Regina, that's a pretty name, it's nice to "meet" you._

She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt herself wanting to open up to this mystery person. She knew it was a bad idea and could really backfire on her, but she managed to convince herself that nothing could really be that bad, she didn't know anything about this guy except his name, and vice versa.

She contemplated just how this friendship could go, and finally texted back, **It's nice to meet you too.**

Giving up control wasn't something she did easily, but she wanted him to take the lead on this "friendship", to see what he was after. She'd gone home, poured herself a glass of wine, and currently found herself lying in bed, watching TV and texting her new friend.

 _How was your day? You don't have to give any specifics unless you want to, but I'm here, and I'll keep your secrets._

 **Well, it was rough, being back at work. Pretending nothing happened.**

 _What happened?_

 **I lost someone important the other day.**

 _Oh, I'm so sorry, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to._

 **I… I want to. I don't want anyone to judge me.**

 _Okay, no judging the mystery woman, got it._

 **Promise?**

 _Of course I promise._ A picture followed of a sign that read "You have entered a judgement free zone."

 **So, my boyfriend died, he was killed actually, on Tuesday. We'd been together for a while, and I loved him, so much, I haven't even had time to mourn before I had to go back to work. I feel so alone, without him to come home to, I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do this.**

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hit send, and waited to see if she'd scared off this supposed friend.

 _No one you can talk to? I don't even know you, so I'm not sure I'll be the best for moral support, but I'm here._

 _I'll always be here._

 **No, no one that would really care. I don't have many friends. If I did, do you really think I'd turn to a complete stranger?**

 _Fair point. We've all been there. Shit happens, hell, I've been there myself a time or two. Sometimes, you're all you got in life._

 **There's never been truer words.**

 _Just, promise me, you won't do anything you'd regret?_

 **What difference would it make to you?**

 _Well, I'd be missing my new friend for one, and for two, who else would I have to text?_

 **Don't you have other friends?**

 _Nah, not really, definitely not any with such a pretty name. It may seem impossible now, but I'm sure you'll find someone to fill the void with time._

 **Are you insinuating something?**

 _Never._

 _Unless, you are ;)_

Regina felt a bit of indignation at that last remark and set her phone to the side, finishing up her glass of wine. How dare some stranger try to hit on her after she'd just told them she lost her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it, that someone would try such a classless thing. Her phone vibrated again, and she did her best to ignore it, flipping through the channels nonchalantly, but barely a minute had passed before she grabbed it again.

 _Sorry, I was only joking, it was in bad taste, I know, but I'd hoped to make you smile._ Another picture, this time of a bouquet of roses with an apology card appeared.

 **Alright, I guess I can forgive you, this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days had passed by uneventfully for Regina, but she found herself texting Nick whenever she had some downtime. He'd started off as a nuisance, though she was glad that he'd been that way, having woken up to a good morning text from him every day and little pick me up's, she could feel the gray cloud that had surrounded her starting to fade. Her phone buzzed from its position on her desk, she smiled and grabbed her phone.

 _Have you eaten lunch yet?_

Regina looked to see who the sender was, Emma, her mood fell slightly, but she shrugged it off and texted Emma back, **No, too much work.**

A knock sounded at the door, taking Regina by surprise, she hadn't been expecting anyone. She got up and went to the door, opening it to find no one standing on the other side. She looked down as she went to shut the door and noticed a nondescript brown paper bag laying there.

Regina knelt down to pick it up, while looking at it questioningly. She turned it around in her hands and saw a note attached to the other side. _Enjoy_ _J_.

Regina couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her desk, bag in hand, ready to see what surprises it contained. Standing at her desk, she opened the bag, investigating it like it was a crime scene, slowly pulling out containers of all shapes and sizes. She placed each one next to the last, in a straight line across her desk and began to pull off lids.

Her smile grew as the dishes revealed themselves. A steak in one, baked potato in another, all her favorite toppings, each in their own container in a smaller chilled bag, grilled asparagus in yet another, and to top it all off, a giant piece of the most decadent chocolate cake she had ever seen.

She pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a thank you before digging in, realizing how hungry she really was.

Regina had to admit, this was one of the best meals of her life, and the fact that Emma cared enough to go to that extent surprised her. Sure, she'd known for a while that the blonde had a crush on her, she'd learned that a while ago, her mind drifting back to that night.

 _The two had gone out to a bar for drinks after work, just getting to know each other, early on in their friendship. They had been talking, laughing and joking about some things that had happened at work well into the night. Emma must have had a few too many drinks, at least that was what she'd claimed later, but at some point, she'd reached over, and placed her hand on top of Regina's that laid there on the table, loosely around the stem of the wine glass. She'd leaned in, as though she was embarrassed that others would hear what she said as she quietly admitted, "I uh, I really like you, and uh well, I'd like to take you on a date sometime, you know, that is, if you want to."_

 _Regina had been shocked by this declaration, but she'd smiled as sweetly as she could and offered an apology, "I'm sorry, I would but, I have a boyfriend." She hadn't wanted to hurt the younger woman's feelings, so she said what she thought would hurt her the least, and there was no reason to add in that she was very much straight as well, and if she was honest, the idea of being with a woman kind of disgusted her. Emma immediately withdrew her hand, shoving both of them in the pockets of her jacket and collapsed on herself, mumbling a barely audible apology, that she hadn't known. It was true, Regina hadn't yet mentioned Robin, still keeping that wall up between work and personal, though the barrier was a little fuzzier with Emma than with others. And while the idea of being with a woman had disgusted her, she did feel the need to clarify Emma's attraction to women did not bother her, and she felt it flattering that the younger woman who was barely 21 at the time not only found her attractive but had developed a crush on her as she had crossed into her thirties._

The memory still made her smile, but the night had taken on a different tone, and though a year had passed from that point, she was sure the younger woman still harbored those same feelings, it was evident in the way she acted around Regina, especially in these actions.

It was in these few quiet moments that she had often pondered if she'd made a mistake in rejecting the blonde, musing about the life they could have had together, thinking she should maybe give it a shot, once she'd recovered of course, but she knew she'd never try, never want to jeopardize their friendship for something she wasn't entirely sure she'd be comfortable with.

She finished up her meal and placed the containers neatly back in the bag and returned to work. Determined to shake her thoughts, she focused on her stack of papers, contracts, budgets, final project approvals all things that would put anyone to sleep. Regina was already counting down the minutes until she could leave. Her phone vibrated and she grabbed it eagerly, hoping it was Nick this time.

 _Hey pretty lady, still workin' hard?_

 **Always. It never ends.**

 _Well, they're lucky to have such a hard worker. When you gonna take some you time?_

 **When I get caught up.**

 _And that'll be when?_

 **Next week.**

 _You sure? Won't more work just pile up? You gotta take care of yourself hun, I know that company's your life but it'll kill you if you let it._

 **Simple. Then I won't let it.**

 _Something tells me you wouldn't, but still worry about you, working like this can't be healthy. How are you doing, really?_

 **I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?**

 _I'm not accepting that as an answer, but alright, I won't push you, just know I'm here for you._

 **I know, thank you. Are you still at work? You never told me what you do.**

 _Heh, my job's boring, guarantee it wouldn't interest you._

 **Try me.**

 **It can't be worse than mine.**

 _Yours isn't bad at all, you run your own company!_

 **Being in charge doesn't mean it's fun.**

 _Seems like it should be, getting to set your hours, boss everyone around, make a lot of money, take vacation when you want. Not seein' many cons here._

 **I also have to fire people, constantly make sure everything gets paid, read over contracts, and put in a lot of work I don't get paid for. There's a lot more that goes on behind the scenes.**

 _Didn't think about that. Still, can't be that bad can it?_

 **No, it's not, but it does take time away from my family.**

 _Oh, do you have kids?_

Regina hadn't meant to bring it into this territory, she loved her family dearly, but she wanted to protect them, and she still wasn't sure about Nick. Sure, he'd been good to talk to, but one shouldn't just divulge everything to a complete stranger. She stared at her phone for a minute, unsure of how to reply, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, she chewed on it nervously. So far their conversations had been about work, the weather, or some of their interests, but other than his name, she really didn't know anything about him. In fact, she only knew where he lived because she'd searched the area code. LA, it was safely across the country from where she lived, just outside of New York.

When she'd found that out, she had wondered how he'd managed to accidentally text her, but figured maybe his friend was from there, or somewhere where the area code was similar. And after a moment's hesitation, she decided to answer him truthfully, deciding he was across the country from her and he couldn't really do much harm from that distance.

 **I've got a son.**

 _That's awesome! Me too._

 **How old is yours?**

 _He's 10, yours?_

 **Five. Just started kindergarten this year, too bad his dad wasn't there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay guys, started grad school and its been taking most of my time and what little creativity I have with all these projects. Made it halfway through my first courses so hopefully it gets easier and I have more time for this. Reviews are as always greatly appreciated.

* * *

 _What's his name?_

 **Roland.**

 _How's he been holding up through this mess?_

 **He's a trooper, it's been rough for him though. His mom died when he was born and now his dad. So much loss in his short life.**

 _Poor kid. It'll get better though, sooner or later._

Regina put her phone down to the side, her lunch break over, determined to focus once more on the stack of papers in front of her. A knock at her door breaking her focus, and she let out an exasperated sigh, the feeling that she would not get any more work completed for the day overtaking her. "Come in."

A certain blonde walked in, rather swaggered in, it could be said, her garish red leather jacket over her shoulder. "C'mon." She leaned down over Regina's desk, her left hand splayed across the stack of papers, "Let's get out of here." A suggestive smile played across her features.

Emma knew Regina would take a bit of coaxing to get her to leave her office, and she came prepared for a battle. Regina leaned back in her chair, hands crossed in her lap, "And what, Miss Swan, did you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"And if I don't go?"

"Then you'll never know," a smirk played across Emma's lips, she knew Regina loved a good mystery and hoped she was tempting her just enough.

An exasperated sigh escaped from the brunette who was determined to keep up the image that she was bothered by these events and not that she was actually intrigued by what the blonde had planned.

Regina grabbed her coat and pulled it on, leaving her office, papers still strewn across her desk. "So, will you be telling me where it is we are headed to, or am I to guess the entire way?"

"Neither, or both, however you wish to look at it."

"You are a mystery."

"I try," Emma smiled and reached behind Regina who looked at her questioningly, backing away as she did so. Emma hid a small chuckle and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, handing them to Regina and laughing wholeheartedly as the brunette gave her a very obviously confused look.

"Where did those come from?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

Emma pulled open the front door of the building, and let Regina exit first before once again taking the lead and guiding them down the street. "It's just a short walk from here."

Regina's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she had to fight the urge to pull it out and check it. Emma gave her a knowing smirk. Seconds ticked by turning into minutes, it buzzed again. Regina shot Emma a look, asking for forgiveness as she pulled out her phone.

 _"Wanna grab dinner?"_

 _"You there?"_

It was Nick, she was sure he'd meant that for someone else since she couldn't possibly meet him for dinner.

 **You really should try making a habit of checking the recipient before sending a message.**

She couldn't help but tease him about that. Really, it was his own fault.

They arrived at the restaurant, Emma once again holding the door open for the brunette. Regina couldn't help but look around in awe, the place had a darkened secluded atmosphere, candles on tables provided the lighting, red curtains lined the walls, pulled back, but muffling sounds all the same. A waiter in a black suit led them to a table in the back.

"This wouldn't be a date now would it Miss Swan?" She had to ask, one eyebrow raised questioningly, as it seemed a little too cozy, a little too romantic, and she was sure there were still some feelings that the blonde harbored.

"Only if you want it to be," Emma winked at her and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, no matter how unlady-like it was.

Their conversation eased back into the gentle banter Regina had missed after a couple drinks, when Emma brought it up, "So who's this mystery guy that's got you attached to your phone?"

Regina felt herself blushing, she really hadn't thought she was being that obvious, she tried to hide her face, uncomfortable with the situation and the heat building up in her cheeks. She felt Emma's hand softly reach out, resting on top of hers, soft words of encouragement, "It's okay, we've all been there."

She gave a slight smile, a deep breath, and braced herself for the word vomit that was on the verge of exploding, "Well, his name's Nick, he texted me by mistake and wouldn't stop and I don't know, he's nice." She paused for a moment, "I guess I don't really know that much about him."

"And," Emma prodded, "Do you like him?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So, do you even know what he looks like?"

That question gave Regina pause. "No."

"You haven't asked him for a picture, but you guess you like him? Definitely isn't physical then."

Regina's head ducked down, and she whispered, "Do you think that's a problem?" She looked scared and completely unsure of herself in this unknown territory.

"No, but aren't you curious?"

"A little, since you brought it up."

"Well text him and ask!" Emma had to urge her on.

Regina pulled her phone out, and typed out a message to Nick. It wasn't until after she sent it that she realized she'd been holding her breath. Her nerves were getting the better of her as time passed slowly, seconds stretched into minutes, into what felt like an hour. Her thoughts started to get the better of her, he hadn't responded, and she started to wonder if she'd scared him off somehow, asked for too much, too fast, or if he took it the wrong way. Apocalyptic situations played out in her mind as she waited for a response. Emma watched, and waited, trying to do her best to calm Regina, to ease her fears, but it was to no avail.

 _Do I get a pic of u back?_

The message seemed hastily scrawled back.

 **If that's what you want.**

 _It is._

A picture followed, showing a young male, short blonde hair spiked into a fauxhawk, bright blue eyes and dimples, he was wearing a tight black shirt with muscles rippling underneath. The camera was looking down on him and he smiled up into it. There was the faintest hint of a 5 o'clock shadow.

Regina studied it closely before showing Emma, her nerves that had been soothed before by his reply had now been amplified as once again worry invaded her mind. She hadn't thought he'd be so young, and she was now 34, he had to be at least ten years younger. Her mind had filled with thoughts of would he continue to talk to her knowing she was old. She had at least felt that she was past her prime while he was still in it, and Regina definitely wasn't a cougar.

She paused for a moment before sending a picture of herself in return, having to mentally prepare herself for the rejection that she was sure would come momentarily. She didn't think that this would feel as bad as it would, but just the thought of how their friendship could end had her regretting her decision, an ache in her chest.

Emma grabbed her phone from her, scrolled through Regina's pictures and picked on, sending it before Regina could stop her.

It only took a couple seconds to get a reply.

 _Dayumm gorgeous ;)_

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the reply she'd received.

 **Don't lie.**

 _I'm not. I don't think I'd be able to take my eyes off you._

 **It's a good thing you're not bad looking yourself.**

 _Ouch, not bad? That's all you thought? I'd hate to see your definition of ugly. ;)_

 **Now you're just fishing.**

 _What's wrong with stroking a guy's ego?_

 **An ego? Is that what they call it nowadays? ;)**

 _Well now, anything else is up to you._

 _But I won't stop you._

Regina couldn't help but notice their conversations had taken a turn for a flirtier nature, and she also noticed she didn't mind.

 **I can't tell if that means you're desperate or interested.**

 _Oh, that hurt, interested, not desperate. Trust me_ _J_

 **I'd love to, but I have no way to know if you're trustworthy.**

 _Try me._

 **How do you suppose I do that?**

 _That's up to you._

 **I'll consider it.**

Regina put her phone to the side and finished her evening with Emma. Determined to focus on the here and now. But it was short lived as once the evening ended she found herself laying in bed, staring at the one picture she had of her mysterious friend.


End file.
